


Family Fright

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Cooper is home alone doing homework when there is a problem at his condo that he rented out.  What will he do?  Will it take Jim and Blair long to get home?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Sirens





	Family Fright

Family Fright  
By PattRose  
Summary: Cooper is home alone doing homework when there is a problem at his condo that he rented out. What will he do? Will it take Jim and Blair long to get home?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends, Family Debt, Family Smarts, Family Vacation and Family Bets.   
Prompt: Sirens  
Word Count: 1255  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

 

Cooper was working on a very difficult part of his homework when the phone rang. He picked it up and said, “Sandburg and Ellison residence, can I help you?”

“Hi, Cooper,” Blair said, happily, “We’re stuck at work. We’ll probably be about an hour more. We thought we would pick up some chicken. Does that sound good?”

“To be honest, anything sounds good. I’m tired, cranky and hungry,” Cooper said, laughing. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, Blair, I’m fine. Finish your work and I’ll finish mine.”

“Oh, if Maggie from your condo stops by to pay the rent, tell her we’ll give her a receipt tomorrow. Okay?”

“Oh that’s right, it’s rent time again. I’ll listen for her. Try not to work too hard, Blair.”

“See you later, Coop.”

*

About an hour later, Cooper heard yelling from next door and wondered what was going on. He wished Jim and Blair were home in case there was trouble. Suddenly, there was pounding at their door and a booming voice saying, “Come out of there you little weasel. She’s not paying you a dime. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you.”

Cooper dialed Blair’s number and Blair answered, “Hey, we’re on our way home.”

Then Blair heard the pounding and the booming voice yelling through the door. “We’ll be home in moments, Cooper. Leave that door locked.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Jim heard the conversation and put his siren and lights on as he rushed to the loft. They got there in record time. Jim and Blair both went flying up the stairs to make sure Cooper was all right. 

Jim saw the big man pounding on their door, and said, “Hey, what do you think you’re doing to my door?”

“Are you the pussy that collects rent from Maggie? She shouldn’t have to pay anything. She’s just a kid. Don’t bother her again,” the man said as he started to walk away. 

Jim grabbed him and got the cuffs on quite easily. The man wasn’t expecting someone to confront him. “Blair, check on Maggie, please?”

Blair walked in and found Maggie unconscious on the floor. He called 9-1-1 and told them what had happened. Blair got a cool cloth to put on Maggie’s head. She had a huge lump there. 

It turned out that Maggie’s dad didn’t like her living away from the family. Now everyone understood why she had moved away. Who could stand that kind of drama every day of their life? Maggie sure as hell didn’t deserve a drunk and abusive father.

Jim called for a black and white to pick up the asshole. He called out, “Hey Cooper, it’s me, Jim. You’ll be safe now. Just stay put until we get rid of this idiot.” Jim read the idiot his rights, even though Jim didn’t think he should have any, and started walking down the stairs with this guy. 

“You’re going to think idiot, when I sue your ass, cop.”

“You do that. In the meantime you’ll be charged with domestic violence and attempted murder. I would suggest you shut your mouth and get a lawyer.”

Once the black and white collected the man, Jim went upstairs to see if Maggie needed any extra help. She was just waking up when Jim walked in. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Sandburg. He finds me no matter where I go and then everyone tosses me out after the trouble,” Maggie said, sadly. 

Jim walked in and said, “Don’t worry about a thing, Maggie. You’re a good tenant and we don’t want you leaving.”

The paramedics came and saw to her needs and took her to the hospital along with Blair. She didn’t want to go alone.

Jim unlocked the front door and saw a very nervous Cooper. “Hey, don’t worry, everything has been taken care of. He won’t be bothering Maggie again.”

“I was so afraid that he would get in and beat me up. Maybe I should take classes or something. You know? Like Karate.”

“I can teach you some basics to defend yourself. But if you want to learn Karate, there is a place down the street that is really good. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“Does Blair know self-defense?”

“He learned from me and hanging out with me. He could even teach you, if you want him to.”

“I think I’d like you to teach me self-defense. For now anyhow. I was really scared.”

“Cooper, we all get scared. I was scared all the way over here. I had my lights and siren on.”

Cooper hugged Jim and said, “Thank you for getting here so fast.”

“And thank you for calling us so quickly so we could get home. Blair went to the hospital with Maggie. Her dad knocked her out. So she’ll be out of commission for a while.”

“I hope Maggie will be all right. She said she wants to get her little sister away from her dad but didn’t know what to do about it.”

“Where’s her mom, do you know?”

“She passed away about four years ago. Her little sister is only ten, so it’s not like Maggie could keep her at the house by herself.”

“I’ll talk to Maggie when she gets home. Do you know how old Maggie is?” Jim asked. 

“She’s 20. So she’s old enough to take her sister in, she just doesn’t know what to do with her before and after school. And when she’s working. At the same time she doesn’t want her to go to foster care.”

“We’ll talk to Maggie when she gets home from the hospital. She needs someone to guide her. We can do that. Would you like to help me make dinner?”

“Sure…” Cooper followed Jim into the kitchen and they whipped up beef and chicken stir fry. Jim made the rice and was beginning to set the table when Blair came walking in with Maggie. 

“Oh, it smells good. Maggie has to stay with us tonight. I’m going to make her a bed on the sofa. She has a concussion and needs someone to look after her.”

Cooper said, “What about your little sister?”

“Blair already called the sitter and told her we’d pick her up in an hour. I guess she’s going to live with me.”

“What’s her name?” Jim wondered. 

“Beth. Beth Ann if you want to know her middle name too. I’ve got the little room like Cooper stays in that I could make into a bedroom for her. Jim, Blair said you two would help me. Is this true?”

“Yes. We’ll get everything on the right track, Maggie. For tonight, she can sleep on my sleeping bag next to the sofa, so she won’t be scared.”

“I told you they were cool, Maggie,” Cooper said. 

“You did, I just couldn’t believe you. I’m not used to someone being nice.” 

“Well, get used to it. We’re always nice,” Blair teased. 

“It’s time to eat then we’ll go and pick up Beth,” Jim stated. 

And they did just that. 

TBC


End file.
